1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a file transmission apparatus and an image reading apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus suitably applicable to an image reading apparatus having, e.g., a scan-to-email function in which an image file as a transmission object is produced upon reading an original image from an original document at a scanner section and is transmitted where the image file is attached to an email.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional image reading apparatuses typically memorize in advance templates entered with a mail title and a part of mail massage words in a memory for producing emails when realizing a scan-to-email function. Although producing image files of the transmission, object upon reading the original images from the original documents with the scanner as the scan-to-email function when transmitting the files, the image reading apparatuses reduce workloads of entering letters for producing emails by producing the emails attached with the image files in use of the templates read out of the memory (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-238096).
With the conventional image reading apparatuses, it is required to assign a file name representing file contents to the image file in a case where the image files transmitted in being attached to the emails are readily managed at sides of the sender and the sendee. Such conventional image reading apparatuses, however, assign the file name that the user arbitrarily inputs prior to production of the image file, to the image file attached and transmitted with the email, or assign the file name such as a serial number automatically produced regardless the file contents in response to the image file. In those conventional image wading apparatuses, the file name representing the file contents has to be inputted by the user before the production of the image file or before the automatic production of the file name, and consequently there arises a problem such that the image reading apparatus reduces its convenience.